Uma vampira no Hotel Tipton
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Uma nova hóspede chega ao Hotel Tipton e Cody afirma que ela é uma vampira, mas ninguém acredita. Quanto a vampira, após sentir o cheiro, ela só tem um objetivo: provar o sangue delicioso de Cody. Ou até mais do que isso.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Uma vampira no Hotel Tipton**

**Capítulo 1.**

Depois de um dia típico do Hotel Tipton, todo mundo já estava dormindo. E quando eu digo "todo mundo", incluo Zack e Cody também.

**Zack: ***murmurando enquanto dormia* Maddie... onde está, Maddie?

De repente, passos foram dados. Esses passos acordaram Cody, que ficou assustado.

**Cody: ***voz trêmula* Ma... mãe? É você?

Quando ouviu os passos novamente, ele notou que não vinha de dentro do apartamento, mas do teto. Seja quem for que dormisse em cima deles, estava acordado.

**Cody: ***levantando da cama* _Que hora pra alguém estar acordado! Acho melhor eu ver o que ou quem está fazendo esses barulhos!_

Mesmo temendo ser pêgo pela mãe, Cody pegou as chaves do apartamento, saíndo em silêncio pra não acordar ninguém. Como o elevador não funcionava à noite, teve que usar as escadas pra chegar ao andar de cima.

Ao chegar ao andar, tentou descobrir de qual apartamento vinha os ruídos. Mas sua atenção se voltou ao ouvir vozes de um quarto próximo.

**Voz: **Sangue... sinto... cheiro de sangue...

Cody tremeu ao ouvir essas palavras, e mais ainda quando a porta do quarto se abriu sozinha e só um pouco. Ele olhou dentro do quarto e notou alguém no escuro, sentado numa poltrona.

Era uma garota que aparentava ter a sua idade, de cabelos pretos, lisos e escorridos chegando até a cintura, olhos azuis e corpo escultural, que usava um vestido de cor roxa e sandálias da mesma cor.

Quando ela percebeu a presença de Cody, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ela abriu um sorriso, mostrando dois caninos enormes. Era uma cena tão apavorante que ouviu-se raios e trovões no fundo.

**Garota: ***levantando da poltrona e andando até Cody* Sangue... eu quero seu sangue...

**Cody: ***apavorado* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Minha segunda fic com Cody Martin, meu personagem favorito. Espero pelo menos uma review antes de postar o segundo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Os gritos de Cody foram ouvidos no hotel inteiro.

**Maddie: ***espantada* _O que foi isso? Parecia a voz de Zack ou Cody!_

Quando Zack acordou, estranhou ao não ver o irmão na cama. Levantou-se e foi pra cozinha junto com sua mãe, até ambos notarem Cody entrando pela porta da frente e batendo-a, assustado.

Pela cara de pânico que Cody tinha, Carey resolveu não perguntar onde Cody foi. Mas Zack não foi tão discreto quanto sua mãe.

**Zack: ***confuso* Aonde você foi a esta hora, Cody?

**Cody: ***ainda em pânico* Va... vampira... no Tipton...

**Zack: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Vampira? Que papo é esse?

**Cody: **TEM UMA VAMPIRA NO TIPTON, ZACK! EU VI!

**Carey: ***suspirando* Uma vampira, Cody? Por favor! Você deve ter bancado o sonâmbulo e sonhado acordado!

**Cody: **Eu juro que vi, mãe! Ela só não veio atrás de mim porque eu bati a porta na cara dela!

**Carey: **Que seja! Vamos indo pra cama, os dois!

Todos voltaram pra cama, mas Cody não conseguia dormir. As imagens da vampira não saíam de sua cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte, ele estava encolhido num canto do saguão, sem parar de tremer. Zack, por outro lado, estava com Maddie.

**Maddie: ***confusa ao ver Cody daquele jeito* O que o Cody tem, afinal?

**Zack: **Ele acredita ter visto uma vampira dentro do Hotel!

**Maddie: **Vampira? Então foi ele que gritou ontem a noite?

**Zack: **Provavelmente!

Quando Maddie ia perguntar mais detalhes, uma moça passou por eles. Era a mesma que Cody havia visto, mas com sua forma normal: olhos azuis e sem caninos.

Zack se juntou à Cody, que olhava a garota falando com o Sr. Moseby, um pouco mais calmo.

**Zack: ***expressão maliciosa* Ela é gata, não?

**Cody: ***olhos arregalados* Mas... mas foi ela que eu vi... ela é a vampira...

**Zack: ***tapa na testa* Que coisa mais idiota, Cody! A garota é nova no Tipton! Se não me engano, o nome dela é Heloísa!

A tal Heloísa olhou pros dois garotos, e abriu um sorriso malicioso ao reconhecer Cody. Ela não tirava o olho do pescoço dele, o que Cody percebeu.

**Cody: ***enjoado* Acho que vou voltar pro apartamento!

Cody foi pro elevador, antes que Zack perguntasse alguma coisa.

**Heloísa: ***ainda com sorriso malicioso* Sem dúvida, foi aquele garoto que esteve no meu apartamento! E se o cheiro dele já é ótimo já de longe, imagina o sabor do sangue dele!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando Zack entrou no apartamento, notou Cody deitado no sofá e olhando pro teto.

**Zack: ***preocupado ao ver a cara de Cody* Cody, nem querer me meter na sua vida, mas se continuar pensando que a nova hóspede do hotel é uma vampira, vai acabar enlouquecendo!

**Cody: ***desesperado* É como um filme de terror! Mas o vampiro do filme é real! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai vir me pegar e sugar meu sangue!

**Zack: ***chacoalhando Cody* CODY, DEIXE DE SER TÃO ESTÚPIDO! VAMPIROS NÃO EXISTEM!

**Carey: ***entrando na sala e vendo a cena* O que está havendo aqui?

**Zack e Cody: ***pêgos de surpresa* Er... nós...

**Carey: ***autoritária* Zack, solte o seu irmão! E Cody, é melhor parar com esse assunto de vampiros se não quiser ficar de castigo!

**Zack e Cody: **Tá bom, mãe!

Antes que Carey pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, tocaram a campainha e ela foi atender.

**Carey: ***abrindo a porta* Boa tarde, Sr. Moseby! E a senhorita deve ser Heloísa!

**Heloísa: ***sorriso simpático* Sim, sou eu!

Ao ouvir o nome de Heloísa, Cody soltou-se de Zack, correu pro quarto e trancou a porta.

**Zack: ***sério* _Que exagero!_

**Carey:** Em que posso ajudá-los?

**Sr. Moseby: **Bom Carey, como deve saber, Heloísa é nova aqui no hotel! Mas o apartamento em que ela vai ficar tem alguns problemas e a garota terá que passar um tempo com alguém até resolvermos tudo! Algum problema em hospedar Heloísa no seu apartamento?

**Heloísa: **Ficarei feliz em pagar aluguel!

**Carey: **Nenhum problema, Sr. Moseby!

**Cody: ***ouvindo tudo atrás da porta do quarto* _Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!_

**Zack: ***olhos brilhando* _Que legal! Uma gatinha morando com a gente! Isso só pode ser um sonho!_

**Sr. Moseby: ***antes de ir embora* Então eu a deixo em suas mãos, Carey!

Carey deixou Heloísa entrar no apartamento, antes de fechar a porta.

**Heloísa: ***olhando em volta* Uau, é um lindo apartamento! Quem mora com a senhora?

**Carey: **Eu e meus filhos Zack e Cody!

**Heloísa: **Interessante!

**Carey: **Heloísa, infelizmente esqueci de contar que não tenho quarto de hóspedes! Acho que terá que dormir comigo!

**Zack: ***se metendo na conversa* Ela pode dormir no meu quarto, mãe!

**Carey: ***desconfiada* Sei! Eu te conheço, mocinho! Heloísa dormirá comigo e ponto final! Agora vá chamar o Cody pra jantar!

**Zack: ***emburrado* Tô indo, mãe!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Cody preferiu não ir jantar, mas se não fosse, sua mãe o deixaria de castigo.

**Zack: ***cochichando* E vê se pára de falar de vampiros!

Durante o jantar, todos comeram em silêncio, por falta de assunto. Mas Heloísa não tirava o olho do pescoço de Cody, e isto estava assustando-o.

**Heloísa: ***surpresa* Carey, o seu filho está verde!

**Carey: ***preocupada* Cody, está se sentindo bem?

**Cody: ***pálido e levantando da mesa* Acho que vou desmaiar! Melhor ir pro quarto!

Cody cambaleou até o seu quarto.

**Zack: ***preocupado* Esse assunto realmente está deixando-o doente!

**Heloísa: ***confusa* Que assunto?

**Zack: **O Cody está achando que você é uma vampira! Absurdo, não?

Heloísa se espantou. Sabia que Cody estava desconfiando das atitudes dela, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim.

**Heloísa: **_O garoto é bem esperto mesmo!_

Dentro do quarto, Cody colocou um cachecol em volta do pescoço depois que recuperou a "cor".

**Cody: ***determinado* _Nenhuma vampira maluca vai morder o meu pescoço! Eu não vou deixar!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

À noite, Heloísa e Carey dormiam num quarto e os meninos no outro. Bom, no momento só o Zack, pois Cody não conseguia dormir por causa do medo e foi para o telhado.

**Heloísa: ***sentindo o cheiro de Cody vindo do telhado* _É hora de agir!_

Levantando da cama na ponta dos pés, Heloísa se transformou em morcego e saiu voando pela janela logo em seguida.

No telhado, Cody observava a lua cheia, ainda de cachecol.

**Cody: ***melancólico* _Por que ninguém acredita em mim? Eu sei que a Heloísa é uma vampira, está óbvio!_

**Voz: ***vindo por trás* De todos os caras espertos que já conheci, você é o mais esperto, com certeza!

Assustado, Cody olhou pra trás. Heloísa voltou ao normal e sentou-se ao seu lado no telhado.

**Heloísa: ***olhando a lua* Seu irmão me disse que você acha que sou uma vampira, e não é mentira, eu sou! Mas você é o primeiro a ter certeza disso tão rápido! Os outros caras que eu conheci demoravam uns três dias!

**Cody: ***escondendo o medo* E o que pretende fazer? Vai sugar meu sangue só por que estrei no seu apartamento! Pois já vou avisando que não vai conseguir!

**Heloísa: ***olhando o cachecol no pescoço de Cody* Não creio que essa sua idéia vai funcionar muito por duas razões: a primeira é que eu posso puxar esse cachecol com a mão; A segunda é que eu não ataco só no pescoço! Ataco em outros lugares, que no momento você não está protegendo!

**Cody: ***recuando um pouco pra trás* Até parece que vou deixar você fazer isso!

**Heloísa: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* É claro que você não vai deixar! Já viu algum ser humano deixar de propósito um vampiro morder o seu pescoço?

**Cody: ***sério* É, de fato! Então vocês fazem isso à força, não?

**Heloísa: ***ruborisada* Só se queremos! Se o cheiro já é delicioso, imagina provar o sangue?! Deve ser melhor ainda!

**Cody: ***igualmente ruborisado* Er... eu já entendi! Vá em frente, então! Eu não me importo!

Cody tirou o cachecol do pescoço com um puxão.

**Heloísa: ***surpresa* Vai deixar eu sugar o seu sangue?!

**Cody: ***suspirando* Querer mesmo, eu não quero! Mas, pelo menos, eu paro de levar bronca e perco o medo um pouco!

**Heloísa: ***ficando frente a frente com Cody* Ok, mas lembre-se que foi você que deixou eu fazer isso!

Cody fechou os olhos, esperando que Heloísa lhe desse uma dentada no pescoço. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, ela o beijou nos lábios, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

**Cody: ***assustado* _Eu não entendo! Ela não ia me morder?! Ah, deixa pra lá!_

Cody retribuiu o beijo e enlaçou Heloísa pela cintura, fazendo a garota gemer. O beijo durou uns 30 segundos, antes de se separarem ofegantes e ruborisados.

**Cody: ***confuso* Achei que ia sugar o meu sangue!

**Heloísa: ***lambendo os beiços* Mas eu fiz isso, Cody! Você que não reparou porque eu deixei apenas uma marca!

**Cody: **Marca?

Heloísa mostrou um espelho, e Cody reparou uma marca na orelha.

**Heloísa: ***sorriso maroto* Não é muito notável, não é? Eu dei apenas uma mordiscada na sua orelha durante o beijo!

**Cody: **Gozado, eu não me lembro! Só se foi num momento do beijo em que eu fiquei tonto!

**Heloísa: **Costumo ser discreta em assuntos de mordida! Bom, agora eu vou pra cama! Nos vemos!

Heloísa se transformou em morcego novamente e voou pro quarto da Carey. Cody também voltou pro seu quarto, quase desmaiando de tanto sono.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Durante a convivência, Cody e Heloísa tiveram uma relação amigável, até finalmente o loiro pedir a garota em namoro.

Quem não gostou disso foi o Zack.

**Zack: ***emburrado* Por que o Cody sempre ganha em relação às garotas?

**Carey: ***gota* Quer mesmo que eu diga, Zack?

A surpresa é que Heloísa abriu mão de sua "vida vampiral" pra ficar com Cody, sabe-se lá como.

**Heloísa: ***ruborisada* Eu te amo, Cody! E por esse sentimento que sinto por você, eu abro mão de minha "vida vampiral"!

**Cody: ***com uma caixinha na mão* Eu também te amo, Heloísa! E fico querendo saber se... quer ser minha noiva!

Com a resposta positiva de Heloísa, Cody colocou a aliança de noivado no dedo dela e vice-versa. Foi o bastante para Zack desmaiar no saguão do hotel.

**Maddie: ***assustada* Ele vai ficar bem?

**Sr. Moseby: ***entediado* Seja como for, não quero ninguém desmaiado no meu saguão!

FIM!!!


End file.
